jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Craig
'Craig & Friends meet Aladdin '''is the second episode in first season of the Craig & Friends Adventure series. Plot Craig takes Manolo and Maria to the City of Agrabah for their Honeymoon and to show them where it all began for him. Along the way, they meet a street-rat named Aladdin who falls in love with the Princess of Agrabah; Jasmine. In order to win her heart, he enlists the help of Craig, Manolo, Maria, Craig's sister and her Meowth as well some of Craig's old friends;The Arabian Knights, his monkey pal Abu, a Magic Carpet and the very powerful, very comical Genie. But standing against them is the evil sorcerer, Jafar, his sidekick Iago and Bakaar and his men. Can are heroes be able to defeat Jafar and save Agrabah? Trivia *'Heroes: 'Catherine, her Meowth, Prince Turhan, Princess Nida, Fariik the Magician, Raseem the Strong, Zazuum the Donkey and Bez the Beast will guest star. *'Villains: 'Bakaar The Black Sultan, Vangore and his men will guest star. Scenes Genie's wish *Aladdin: So, Three wishes. l want them to be good. What would you wish for? *Genie: Me? No one's asked me that before. Well, in my case... Forget it. *Aladdin: What? *Genie: No, I..l can't tell you. *Manolo: C'mon, tell us. *Marira: Yeah, we're your friends. *Craig: You can tell us anything. *Genie: Freedom. *Aladdin: You're a prisoner? *Genie: lt's part of the whole genie gig. *gets bigger* Phenomenal cosmic powers........*shrinks into lamp* ltty-bitty living space. *Aladdin: Aw Genie, that's terrible. *Genie: But oh, to be free. Not to have to go, *puff of smoke* ''What do you need? *another puff of smoke* What do you need? *another puff of smoke* What do you need? To be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and treasures in the world. But what am l talking about? lt's not going to happen. Wake up and smell the hummus. *Aladdin: Why not? *Genie: The only way l get out of this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened. *Maria: Is that true, Craig? *Craig: Sadly, it's true. Most Genies think of their service as a Prison. *Manolo: Do you ever think that too? *Craig: Well..............once in a blue moon. Maybe. *Maria: have you ever wished to be free yourself? *Craig: Kinda, but...to be honest.......I'm scared of that. *Aladdin: How come? *Craig: I wasn't born a Genie like him *points to Genie* I was turned into one. And I'm scared that if I do get wished free, I'll become mortal again. I feel so happy to expess myself as a genie. *Maria: Wouldn't that be the same for Genie? *Craig: Oh no, not really. see, if he gets wished free, then he'll be a Semi- phenomenal, nearly cosmic powerful Genie *Genie: Excactlly. Besides, who'd ever do that for me? *Aladdin: l'll do it. l'll set you free. *Craig: Uh-huh. *Genie: Yeah, right. *Genie's head changes into Pinocchio's head, nose gets longer then Al pushes it back in changing Genie's head back* *Aladdin: No, really l promise. After my first two wishes, l'll use my third wish to set you free. *Manolo: And Craig, I promise that when Genie is wished free, then I'll use My third wish to make you free as Genie. *Genie: Well, here's hoping. Alright. *Craig: *changes into Howie Mandel* So if I had to Deal or No Deal..... then it's a defenite done Deal!! *Genie: Let's make some... *changes into magician* MAGIC!! * Exposing Jafar *Jasmine: Father! I choose Prince Ali! *Jafar: Prince Ali and his friends left. *Aladdin: Better check your crystalball, Jafar. *Craig: Yeah, and what do we look like, chop liver? *Jasmine: Prince Ali!! *Jafar and Iago are shocked* *Iago: How in the heck.....ugh, I mean eh.....rrahh *Aladdin: Tell them the truth, Jafar! *Manolo: You tried to have us killed! *Maria: You had the guards ambush us, tied us up, thrown off a cliff and into the ocean to drown!! *Jafar: What? Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. They're obviously lying. *Jafar hypnotizes the Sultan* *Sultan: Obviously lying... *aladdin and manolo notice Jafar's staff* *Jasmine: Father, what's wrong with you?? *Aladdin: We know what's wrong! *Manolo: Craig, Look. Giant Spider! *Craig: Giant Spider, Where??? *reaches for anything to grab and smash spider* Quick!! someone, hand me something to smash it with!! *grabs Jafar's staff and smashes its face and breaks it* Oooooohhhhh................was that a family heirloom? *Sultan snaps out of it* Oh my... *Aladdin: Your highness, Jafar has been controlling you with this!! *hands the sultan the destroyed staff* *Sultan: Wh..wh..wh what? Jafar! You...low traitor!! *Jafar: *starts backing up* Your majesty, all this can be explained. *Aladdin, Jasmine, the Sultan, Manolo, Maria and Craig get mad and backing Jafar into corner* *Sultan: GUARDS!!! GUARDS!!! *Iago: Well, that's it. We're dead. Just dig a grave for both of us. *Jafar sees Genie's Lamp in Aladdin's hat* *Sultan: Guards!! Arrest Jafar at once!! *the guards apprehand Jafar* *Jafar: *reaches in robe and pulls out a vile* This is not done yet, Boy!! *Jafar creates smoke screen and escapes. Craig puts on WWI gas mask and a fan and blows smoke away* *Sultan: Find him! Search everywhere!!! *Aladdin: Jasime, are you alright? *Jasmine: Yes. *Sultan: Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. This is horrible, just horrible. How will l ever...Can this be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor? Praise Allah! You brilliant boy. l could kiss you. *Craig: Probably best if you don't, your highness. I would just leave that to him... *Sultan: Oh yes, yes of course. But you two will be wed at once. Yes, and you'll be happy and prosperous. And then you, my boy, will become sultan. *Aladdin: Sultan? *Sultan: Yes. A fine youth such as yourself. A person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs. *Manolo: Well, that worked out well. *Craig: That, and....*picks up busted staff*..I get to keep this awesome snake staff as a souvenir. *repairs snake staff* *Maria: Are you kidding me? *Craig: What? He won't be needing it any time soon. *Manolo: He does have a point Maria. The Battle against Jafar * Genie's Freedom * Category:Andy Gott Category:Craig & Friends Adventures